How Much Do I Love You?
by Little Town
Summary: Kisses here and there, subtle but impactful gestures, a smile slipped in between school hours-it's the little things that matter. [Little scenarios of Kent and the heroine (you) as they advance through their relationship]


_Umm I played Amnesia: Memories the first time yesterday and I played blindly, and I got lucky enough to select the hot glasses boi I was eyeing lolol and boy Kent did not disappoint! Naturally, after marathoning his route and getting his good end, I went on a hunt for any sort of content at all-fanfiction, fanart, anything! And to my sadness there was nothing :( As they say, if you want something you better do it yourself. So here this is! This is actually part 1-I have 15 in total and this is roughly halfway. I just wanted to write some short, cute interactions with Kent and the reader/heroine. The cool thing about this is that I can easily expand these so let me know if you want one of these topics expanded into a full-blown fic! I hope I wrote everyone okay :] please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Taking her hand:**

After getting your memories back, all was going well. You had convinced Kent to take you on a proper date this time and actually let the two of you walk through the shopping district instead of a brisk jog (at least that's what it was for you) around the train station and in the neighborhoods. Your eyes sparkled when you two walked past all the shops and admired the different clothes and others on display. The next thing you knew, you felt Kent's large hands surrounding yours. You looked up at him questioningly, and noticed the cute blush on his face.

Without looking at you he muttered, "Your face was so adorable and your smile was so radiant that I couldn't help but grab your hand." He actually made eye contact with you and said shyly, "If this is unacceptable for you, feel free to tell me and I will let go of your hand."

You smiled at him and instead you tightly laced your fingers with his, and continued walking. Your hands together swung slightly when you chatted and talked about things you liked and things that he might like. You don't think he was paying too much attention. His cheeks were slightly flushed the entire time.

* * *

 **A kiss on the cheek:**

"Um, is this the right answer?"

You brought your math homework to him to check. The semester had just begun, and you were having difficulty in your math class already. You didn't want to fall too far behind because you had to make sure your grade were excellent so you could qualify to go to London with Kent. The two of you were doing work in the mathematics laboratory he basically called home in his university.

He takes your notebook and scans over your work for a bit. He takes a pen and circles a part. "Ah, that actually isn't the correct answer for cos 5pi/6. Even though your final answer looks right, it's actually not. Everything up to here is correct, so you just have to start over from here. Check your unit circle again."

Your eyebrows furrowed as you looked at the part he was talking about. You stare at it for a bit, then finally realize what he meant. "Ahh, okay, I think understand. Thanks!" You gave him a kiss on the cheek and you skip back to the couch you were sitting at.

You didn't notice, but for a good 5 minutes after that, Kent just sat at his computer with flushed cheeks and his hand slightly touching the area you had kissed him.

* * *

 **A comforting arm:**

You two were watching a movie at Kent's house. You two had decided to watch a simple animated movie since a romance one was neither of your styles and watching a dog movie would be a little too soon. It just so happened to be midway through the movie, where the main character's companion along the adventure had to be left behind and was destined to die.

You were sniffling as the scene played out. You murmured, "T-this is so sad!"

You heard Kent shuffle next to you, and next thing you knew his arm had reached around you and pulled you flush to him. You blushed, but you were grateful for the comfort as the protagonist and their companion parted ways, and the companion was seen dying in the background as the main character ran away with tears in their eyes.

You stayed in Kent's embrace like that for the rest of the movie, and found it very comfortable to snuggle up to him and rest your head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Another comforting arm:**

You two had decided to watch a movie again, but this time at your apartment. It was a horror movie this time, and you'd even set the mood by watching it at sunset, closing all the curtains, and turning off all the lights.

This was probably a bad idea though, as you discovered that you're easily terrified by things. On the first jump scare you seemed to fly 3 feet in the air, and when you finished your reaction you immediately scooted closer to Kent and clutched his arm tightly.

"Ah, don't be scared [Y/N]. It isn't real," he said quietly.

You kept your hold on his arm. The sudden physical attention from you had caught him off guard, and he was susceptible to the next scare. You felt him jolt a little bit as well.

Somewhere along the movie and the arm-holding, your fingers had entangled with his, and his touch had calmed you down quite a bit.

* * *

 **A kiss on the nose:**

"Dammit!"

You looked below your table and frowned.

"What happened?" Kent asked simply.

Your frown deepened as you looked at him. "I dropped my last fry."

You told him you wanted to go to the nearest McDonald's to satisfy your craving for fast food. When he had started that he had never eaten fast food before you gasped and demanded that you two go immediately. That is how the two of you ended up at McDonald's, with you eating a large fries and a double cheeseburger, and Kent eating a chicken salad with a Big Mac. Disaster struck while you were enjoying the last of your fries, and the very last one fell out of your hands just as you were about to eat it.

Kent looked at you blankly. "And?"

Fries were one of your favorites, and there is no greater sorrow than dropping the very last fry you were about to savor. "Excuse me? This is the saddest thing ever!"

You started a long, angry rant about the importance of savoring each fry and just how terrible it is to drop even one, and even more so if dropping the last one.

Suddenly, Kent had leaned over the table and kissed your nose, effectively quieting you while making your entire face go red.

"W-What was that about?!" you exclaimed.

He turned a slight red. "I apologize. You were very angry about this singular piece of fried potato, and you were incredibly passionate about it, and… Well, in short, you were extremely adorable and I couldn't help but kiss you."

Your face turned an even brighter red, and you couldn't say a single word after that.

"By the way, this salad and burger are extremely subpar. I have no idea how you could enjoy this," Kent said.

And suddenly you were angry all over again.

* * *

 **An exchange from afar:**

You and Sawa were just talking and eating in the student union, waiting for your next classes when Sawa suddenly pointed behind you.

"Hey, isn't that Kent?"

You turned around and indeed, it was Kent! He seemed to be busy talking to a colleague about something important. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, like in concentration. You just looked at him contentedly. It's really amazing how much you disliked this guy before and now your heart does backflips when you see him-and worse a dumb grin settles on your face whenever you watch him.

He finished his conversation and looked up, and made eye contact with you. Kent looked surprised, and was about to wave, when you decided on a wicked idea. You flipped your hair with your hand and winked at him.

Kent's reaction was priceless. He just stood there stunned, a blush creeping up his face. Hell yeah, you got him good. But then he did something even worse.

He quickly recovered and gave you the most gentle of smiles, and a breeze coming from nowhere appeared that made his hair ruffle just the right way. Kent looked absolutely gorgeous, and that smile would be ingrained in your head forever. You quickly looked away and blushed deeply in defeat.

Sawa waved at Kent and then said, "I saw that entire thing. You guys are cute, but y'all disgusting."

* * *

 **A forehead kiss:**

You and Kent decided that it would be appropriate and fun for him to sleep over at your apartment that night-though in different beds, of course. After an evening of quiet fun, you changed into your pajamas and crawled into your bed. Kent was sleeping on the floor on a futon.

"Goodnight, Kent."

"Goodnight, [Y/N]."

You closed your eyes and after a few moments, felt yourself drifting off, but were awakened by some shuffling noises coming from the floor. It must be Kent, you thought. You just decided to keep your eyes closed and let him be.

Suddenly, you felt a presence near you, but you didn't open your eyes.

"...I love you, [Y/N]," Kent murmured.

His deep voice sounded very close to you, and the sound of it sent some minor chills down your back. You did your best to keep still. Maybe he thought you were asleep, and you wanted to see what he would do next under the impression that you were sleeping.

Next thing you know, you felt his soft lips press against your forehead, and you felt him go away. There was shuffling, and then silence. Presumably, he went back to his futon and intended to stay there for good.

You opened your eyes and just stared at the ceiling of your apartment. Kent… He's just too good for you...

* * *

 _The "exchange from afar" was actually inspired by a scene from the anime Wotakoi. If ya know it, ya know it ;)_


End file.
